And All That Jazz
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Name. Jasmyn Kovac Age. 15 Future career. Ah, now that's the tricky part. What's a girl meant to do when absolutely everyone she knows is a doctor? Fluff oneshot spinoff from my 2 other stories. LUBY REELA in the background


**A/N Hello there! This is a spin off one-shot to my two FF's, If You Were With Me Tonight, and the sequel, This Curse I Call Love. It's all about Jasmyn, the daughter of Abby and Luka, and it is pure, pure fluff. I mean, there is no action, it's just... well it's a little blah, but I thought it amusing to write and it's short. Anyway, I thought you guys might enjoy reading it.**

**This is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, for both my stories, but especially (in no order obviously): Erin Allen, Kat.D, Butterflyswest, Ash, Alice, Ella, PeteyzGurl, Ava, dshortklutz, and eyes-of-pearl. Those are all i can remember, and I know there are loads I can't, but thank you to everyone!**

And All That Jazz

**Name: **Jasmyn Kovac

**Age: **15

**Siblings: **A little brat of a brother, Matthew, and my god-brother, Jack

**Favourite flavour of ice-cream: **Chocolate fudge brownie

**Favourite music:** I like rock, or old punk stuff.

**Hobbies:** Roller skating, hanging with my friends, eating chocolate

**Future career:**

Ah, now that's the hard one. I have _no _idea what I want to be when I'm older. None at all. I mean, what am I meant to do when absolutely everyone I know is a doctor. I'm serious, _everyone._ My Mom works in the ER of Chicago County hospital and is some high up doctor, my dad is Chief of Staff there, my god father, Ray, is chief of the ER, and my god mother, Neela is a surgeon! All their friends work in the hospital, it's where they all met. It's like one big happy family. Apparently. No, I like going to County, it's fun. And yeah, being a doctor would be cool, but I can't now. I want to do something vaguely original!

"What's up honey?" I was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to fill in the form, while my Mom was trying to cook. Needless to say, it wasn't going well for either of us.

"I've got a new home room teacher, and she wants us all to fill in these forms so she can get to know us."

"What's the problem with that?" she asked, pulling a face at the burnt casserole she'd just pulled out of the oven.

"It says future career, I don't know what I want to be yet."

"Just put that."

I sighed, "You can't just put that Mom"

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes, mothers.

She put the casserole down and folded her arms. "This isn't going to plan. Want to grab a pizza and head over to Neela and Ray's?"

I smiled, "Sure." Alright, so mom's aren't all that bad.

"Matthew, get your coat, we're going to Neela and Ray's!"

Neela and Ray, my god-parents. Not that any of us are particularly god-fearing, I think it's more of a sentimental thing. I love them both to bits. Neela can be serious, and Ray's always joking about, and they're so obviously crazy about each other. They're always play fighting and stuff. My Mom and dad hardly ever say they love each other, but it's just... there, you know? It's weird that two totally different groups of people could be friends for so long. My whole life basically. Apparently, it was down to my Mom and I that Neela and Ray got together -they only started off as room-mates.

Matthew and Jack are really good friends as well, they're always playing baseball or swapping baseball cards, or video games. Stupid boy stuff. Alright, I'll admit I was up all night one-time playing Matthew's game boy, but no-one need ever know about that. It was a really addictive game.

"Jack, I've got the new x-box game!" Matthew yelled as we went into the apartment. They quickly retreated to Jack's room.

I rolled my eyes, then smiled, "Hey Neela."

"Hey Jazzy. You alright?"

"Yep."

"She's stressing over her future career," Mom said, taking the pizza's to the kitchen.

"Hey, count yourself lucky. In England we would have had to pick all our subjects by now. In fact you'd be in your last year."

"Well, I've just got this stupid 'getting to know you' form, from home room."

"Sounds like... fun," Neela said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I know what you can be!" Ray said, handing me a plate with pizza, "You can fulfil my dream and be in a band."

"You've already got her into punk music, you are not encouraging her to start a band," My Mom said.

"Actually, a band might be quite cool," I said, musing.

"Let me show you the photos," Ray said, going into his room and coming back with a big album.

"Oh god, he's got the bloody album out," Neela said, shaking her head. "Run away now Jasmyn, before it's too late!"

I laughed and sat down with him on the couch. He started showing me photos from when he'd been in a band, all the gigs they'd done, and the parties afterwards. I have to say, it was... awesome.

The next day, I was getting ready for school, when my dad came in. "Hey Jazz," he said, yawning.

"Good shift?" I said, chuckling.

"Mmm. Is there any coffee?"

"Mom just made some."

He went and got a cup, then motioned to the sheet of paper in front of me, "What's that?"

"A form for home room."

"Oh I see. You doing homework in the morning?"

"It's not exactly homework. And Mom says she always did it."

He chuckled, "You're mother is a bad influence. So what is it, if it isn't homework?"

"A 'getting to know you' form."

"Sounds... interesting."

"Yeah, I've only got my future career to fill in."

"I know! You could be a showgirl."

Mom came in, "A showgirl? She'd have to change her name to Lola."

He smiled and kissed her, "And wear feathers in her hair."

"What is it with you two and that song?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "You have got to be the weirdest parents ever. You know that right?"

Dad laughed, "Yes, we know."

When I got to home-room, with my friend Morgan, the teacher asked us to hand in our sheets.

"That was such a stupid assignment," Morgan said, "Do you think we'll get extra credit?"

"Morgan, it's home-room. Besides, it wasn't all that bad. Ray helped me out with mine."

"Jeez, Jazz, it was so easy, what did you need help with?"

"The future career bit."

"Oh right," she said, sitting down, "I put doctor, your dad always looks so hot in his lab coat."

"Ew, Morgan! Ew! That is just..." I shook my head, "That's so wrong. Please never say that again."

"Alright, I put doctor, because Ray always looks so hot in _his _lab coat."

"Morgan shut-up, you're scarring me here."

She laughed, "What did you put?"

I tapped my nose, "That's for the teacher to know."

**Future career: **I spent a lot of time thinking about this, my parent's and all their friends are doctors. As much as I think that's great I've always wanted to do something different. Which is why I've asked my god-father, Ray, to start giving me guitar lessons. I'd really, really, really, like to be in a band!


End file.
